


Never Again

by dianysus



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, M/M, armand loves daniel a lot, human!daniel, some classy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianysus/pseuds/dianysus
Summary: “You deserve better, my beautiful boy.”(Daniel returns after running away, set during around Queen of the Damned).





	Never Again

**Part i. Never Again.**

 

It was when it got rough did Daniel always desire to be returned to Armand. _Never again._ He told himself. _Never again._ Never again will he let himself have it this bad again. This time it was rough from the start, he left, hungry and tired and his time away had been a blur of sleeping outside, feeling too drunk to stand and the exhaustion, the sadness, the wanting _Armand_ and only Armand. It was all like a nightmare, memories scattered and things that he did remember _hurt_.  
But it was all over now, he was safe again, with Armand. Armand had took him in his arms, saying words in a rapid manner that all didn’t make sense to Daniel. He couldn’t understand why Armand sounded so worried, why he looked at Daniel like he was fragile. God, how long had it been? Daniel managed to make his way into the bathroom and of course, Armand followed him. Perhaps there was that paranoia Armand had that Daniel was going to leave again as soon as he turned his back. Daniel’s eyes moved to the mirror and he saw someone else staring back at him. He laughed aloud. Surely this person cannot be him. Dark circles and hollowed cheeks, he thought he looked like a ghost. He looked more dead than Armand. And he couldn’t help but laugh. Armand’s arms were around him now and he was saying words ever so gently to him, words that he couldn't make out again – when did his laughter turn into sobs?

His eyes downcast to the water that was dirtying from all the muck and dirt that was stuck to his skin, embarrassed and wondering why he let it go on for that long. How long had it been? He thought why the hell did he even run away to begin with, what even urges him out the door as when he looks at Armand, he sees his eyes full of love and his lips only saying _Daniel._ They remained in silence as Armand began running the warm water down Daniel’s back. Daniel’s eyes closed from the pleasant sensation, so glad to be out of the cold. He speculated whether Armand even knew the reason why he ran away, perhaps he could read Daniel’s mind and unlock it deep within, or perhaps he was also completely clueless. Armand huffed out a little laugh, hot against Daniel’s ear. Of course, he was listening to his thoughts right now. 

_Hi Armand, how are you? Killed anyone today yet?_

Armand paused and pulled back, sitting back on his knees, clearly not amused by Daniel’s thoughts.  
Armand broke the silence then, “you haven’t said more than one word to me since you got back.” His expression softened, and he reached forwards, offering Daniel’s his hand. Daniel shrugged and slowly unwound his arm from around his legs and took hold of Armand’s hand. It took him a while to finally speak but Armand was patient, as ever. “Thanks for the bath.” Daniel said, his voice rough and not sounding like it belonged to him. Armand pressed a kiss to Daniel’s hand and pulled a sad smile. “You deserve better, my beautiful boy.”

Daniel didn’t fully understand what he meant by that. And he didn’t ask. And Armand didn’t tell him. But he smiled and that seemed to satisfy Armand and rewarded him with a soft kiss. 

Out of the bath and into his warm pyjamas- brand new. Pure silk. Purple. Armand had his own matching ones. Blue. Daniel stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in his new pyjamas, trying to think how much Armand had wasted on him. “It’s not wasted, it never is when it comes to you.” Armand said, watching Daniel by the door. He offered him a small smile and began approaching him, “you look good.” _Never again._ “I knew purple was your colour.” _Never again._ “Really brings out the colour of your eyes.” _I’m sorry, Armand._ “I could always return it, if you don’t like them.” _I am so sorry, Armand._ “Could always just buy you some new ones.” _I put you through too much._ “What colour would you want?” _How can you stand me? Answer me that. I know you can hear me._

“The purple is fine.” Daniel said quietly, as Armand waited for a reply.  
Armand placed his hand upon Daniel’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his bruised cheekbone.  
_‘Where did you get this, Daniel.’ ‘I don’t remember.’_  


Silence.  


“You’re beginning to look human again.”  


Daniel placed his hand on top of Armand’s and closed his eyes. Armand pressed a quick kiss to Daniel’s other cheek and began leading him to the bed.  
Once lying down in Armand’s arms did Daniel feel safe. And once Armand relaxed in Daniel’s hold did he allow himself to cry. Daniel did not realise at first, but he looked over to Armand and saw the blood tears rolling down his cheeks. He began wiping them away with his thumb. Armand’s eyes closed, “you do know that I love you?” Armand whispered, “I love you with all my heart.”  
Daniel was taken back, and he smiled reassuringly to him, “I do. And I love you too.”  
Armand smiled slightly back at him and he leaned towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to his eyelids, “sleep, Daniel.” And he did.  


 

Daniel woke up alone. His hands had reached for Armand and disappointed when he couldn’t feel him beside him. He felt like he had been living in purgatory, outside of time, not seeing a clock in what felt like ages. His eyes flickered to the clock. 10:00 pm. How long had he been asleep? He wished Armand was beside him now. It took him a lot to sit up and he stared at the clock, thinking Armand was out feeding. As if on cue, Daniel could hear Vivaldi playing in the other room at a low volume. He rose up from his bed and followed the sounds of Vivaldi and the smell of breakfast. Breakfast at 10 pm. Armand was beaming at him when he entered the kitchen and he moved towards him happily pressing a quick peck to his lips, Daniel felt the warmness of his skin. The after-kill glow. “Nice to see you up, beloved.” Armand hummed, gesturing to the coffee and the slightly burned toast. Daniel thanked him quietly and moved to sit down and began eating, “What’s the plan for today day, boss?”  


 Armand shrugged, picking up a magazine on miniature town and train sets, his eyes scanning it. “No plans for today. I was thinking, in your current …condition, we should take it easy. By we, I mean you.”  


 Daniel let out a huff, “I’m alright if you want to go to the theatre or something.”  


“I don’t want to go to the theatre.”  


“What do you want to do?”  


Armand paused, as though he was trying to find the right words. “I want to do something you want to do. That’s not going to be too hard on you.”  
Daniel leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. Lukewarm. “I really am feeling like myself again, Armand. Nothing to worry about.”  
Armand moved forwards to place his hand upon Daniel’s forehead. He remained quiet, eyes searching Daniel, the magazine had fallen out of his hands and was on the floor. Armand looked ready to say something, but it died down and he nodded. “Alright.” He paused. “I want to spend the day lying on the sofa with you. I want to be cocooned in you.”  
Daniel couldn’t help but grin at that, Armand being completely endearing. He finished his breakfast and followed Armand into the living room, both sitting down and enveloping each other in their embrace. Daniel felt safe in Armand’s arms. _This is where you belong. This is home. This is love._  
“I love you, Armand.”  
Without missing a beat, “I love you too.”

 

 

**Part ii. Still there.**  


 

Daniel slept like the dead. Armand brushed his fingers across Daniel’s cheek, over that dark bruise. He felt as though it was his duty to kill any one who harmed Daniel in this way. Searching the fragmented memories, there seemed to be a fight over something Daniel said or done. Something that in the eyes of them, warranted a punch across Daniel’s beautiful face? Armand left the room, putting on his shoes and coat and left, aching to kill who dared harm his Daniel. When he returned home, he cleaned the blood off himself and checked up on the sleeping Daniel. _Still there._ He made him coffee, burned his toast slightly and began playing Vivaldi’s Autumn.  


 And waited for his Daniel.


End file.
